Hurry Home
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A one shot featuring Natalya, Tyson Kidd and Jim Neidhart based on the song Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carroll


**Here's my newest one shot! It is based on the song Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carroll.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable charactersplaces in this story. However I do own what is written as it was made up in my brain! So please enjoy and review to let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>She'd gone.<br>I don't know why, but my little girl had gone and left with some of her friends. However, she'd left the most important things behind, her family and her boyfriend of two years. TJ was devastated when I told him that Natalie had left. Natalie was his whole world, they had planned their lives out together. Why would she do this? I hadn't moved from the seat I was sitting in for a few weeks now. However, it was time for me to go back to work so I had to leave. Sighing heavily, I picked up the receiver and pressed the record button for my answering machine.  
>"It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home. And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do... and I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home."<p>

* * *

><p>Work couldn't have dragged on any longer. The sympathetic glances from everyone weren't doing me any good. As I dropped my stuff near the door, I saw the light flashing on my machine and I walked over to it hesitantly, hoping that it was my little girl. I pressed the button and waited nervously.<br>**"Hey Jim it's Bret. Man, I hope you find her, we're worried sick. I promise that if I see her, I'll let her know that her Daddy's worried and wants her to hurry home. Take care of yourself man, she'll be back."  
><strong>I was disappointed at the voice of my ex brother-in-law's voice and I finally allowed myself to cry. Natalie was my pride and joy, why would she have just up and left without even saying goodbye? Was our home that much of a horrible environment? She'd chosen to live with me and sure, we'd had our fights but she had to know that I loved her with my whole heart.

* * *

><p>Days and days went on, and there was no word from my little girl. It had been six months since I had last seen my daughter. TJ would come over every second day to keep me company, he was hurting as much as I was. To me, it looked like she wasn't going to be coming back. It was killing me slowly every passing day, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay.<br>"Man, don't you think it's time... shouldn't you take that old message off now Jim?" Ross asked. I looked at Ross angrily and shook my head.  
>"No," I said, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. I didn't want to cry in front of my friends... I was a strong man and didn't want to be seen as otherwise.<br>"You never know when she might call," TJ spoke up in my defence. I nodded my head and looked over at him.  
>"I'm heading to New York City tomorrow, I think that's where she might be." TJ said. My eyes widened and I looked at him.<br>"How do you know?" I asked.  
>"Naomi said that some of the other people that ran off, they were talking about New York as well. I'm gonna bring her home Jim, I promise ya." TJ said. I nodded and fell silent. I needed my little girl back.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natalie's Point Of View<strong>_

**I was sitting outside a bar in New York City, shivering softly. My 'friends' had left me all alone. The reason that we had left Calgary in the first place was because I had panicked. I was seventeen years old and three months pregnant. My Mom would have disowned me and my Dad would have as well. I didn't want this baby to burden TJ so I had just left. It was only a week ago that I had given birth to Nevaeh Neidhart Wilson, the most beautiful little girl in the entire world. Now, I had been abandoned and I had nowhere to go with my baby girl. I got up and took my jacket off, wrapping it around my little girl as extra protection for her. Then I started walking down the street. Maybe I would be able to find a shelter or something. I kept walking and then I heard my name being spoken.  
><strong>**"Her name is Natalie Neidhart, I'm not sure if she's down here but please... have you seen her?" I heard TJ say. He was talking to a person only a few feet away. I just stood and stared at him. Once he'd finished talking to the people in front of him, his eyes connected with mine.  
><strong>**"Natalie?" He asked. I stepped forward and I saw him take in the little girl in my arms.  
><strong>**"You... you had a kid?" He asked, disbelief filling his voice.  
><strong>**"She's our baby girl," I replied. TJ pulled me closer to him, carefully avoiding squashing Nevaeh and his lips covered mine. I melted into him. I had missed this so much.  
><strong>**"I love you," He said.  
><strong>**"I love you too," I replied, starting to cry.  
><strong>**"Come on, I'm taking you back to the hotel," He said. I nodded and he pulled me close to him, holding onto me tightly.  
><strong>**"Give me our girl," He said, taking her in the other arm.  
><strong>**"Nevaeh Neidhart Wilson is what I called her," I murmured.  
><strong>**"Is that her last name hyphenated?" He asked.  
><strong>**"No, her middle name is Neidhart," I replied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once we were in the hotel room, TJ gave me some clothes for me to shower and change into and he told me that he would get Nevaeh settled. Once I was out of the shower, I walked over to the bed and stood next to it hesitantly.<br>****"I'm sorry," I murmured. TJ pulled me down on top of him and covered both of us with a blanket.  
><strong>**"There's nothing to be sorry about. Just promise me you will never do that again." He said, rubbing my back softly. I nodded and pressed my lips against his. I'd missed him so much. He wasn't the only one I missed. I pulled back and bit my lip nervously.  
><strong>**"Is Dad mad at me for leaving?" I asked. TJ smiled at me and kissed me one more time before he took the phone on the bedside table.  
><strong>**"Call him," He said. My eyes widened and I looked at him worriedly.  
><strong>**"Seriously Nattie, just call him. You need to let him know you're okay babe." TJ said. I nodded and dialled the old yet familiar phone number and burst into tears, crying when I heard the message tone came through.  
><strong>**"It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home. And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do... and I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jim Neidhart's Point Of View<em>**

I heard the phone ringing but continued making my dinner. It was probably someone just asking if I'd heard anything, no matter how many times I said no, they didn't listen. Maybe people were right, maybe I should just give up. I heard my message go off and put the final touches to my dinner. As the loud beep echoed the house, I heard what sounded like sniffling.  
>"Daddy, I'm on my way," I heard Natalie said. I dropped my plate and picked the phone up.<br>"Baby girl?" I said frantically.  
>"I'm so sorry Daddy," She sobbed. I could hear TJ in the background and I smiled. The boy had found her.<br>"Daddy, TJ's gonna bring me back home. I can't wait for you to meet your granddaughter." Natalie said.  
>"I have a granddaughter?" I said.<br>"It's a long story Daddy," She said. I could tell she was still crying and I smiled.  
>"I'll see you soon then baby girl, get some rest and tell TJ I said thank you. I love you so much baby girl," I said.<br>"I love you too, I'll see you soon," She replied. I put the phone down and couldn't stop from smiling.

My little girl was on her way back home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please?<em>**


End file.
